


May I Have This Dance?

by universalromance



Series: Treasure My Heart [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Hold My Heart universe, Kurt/Puck Friendship, Prom Queen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalromance/pseuds/universalromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Event mentioned in chapter 23 of Hold My Heart - Puck dancing with Kurt after he's voted Prom Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Welcome to the first one shot accompanying my fic Hold My Heart. This one was requested on ff.net back when I first wrote HMH, people wanted to see the scene when Puck dances with Kurt at prom so I gave it to them. I'm a huge sucker for Puckurt friendship! Anyway, enjoy!

Kurt was shaking with fear as he slowly made his way up to the stage to accept his crown. The only reason he hadn't run screaming from the room when Figgins called his name as Prom Queen was the fact that most of his friends were standing around him and immediately reached for him and also because he thought immediately of James and how James would have told him to just be strong, that those idiots couldn't touch him.

He took a deep breath as Figgins placed the crown on his head, ignoring the looks of disgust and smug smirks from the audience. He focused on his friends, how they were all smiling and nodding encouragingly as he moved to the microphone.

Kurt glanced nervously at Karofsky who was refusing to look at him before looking back out at the crowd.

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton," he finally said, his voice a lot clearer than he thought it would be.

"Woo Kurt!" Sam shouted, pumping his fist in the air. The New Directions all started clapping and eventually most of the students joined in. Figgins grinned and clapped Kurt on the back, sending he and Karofsky onto the floor for their traditional dance.

Kurt looked at him shyly but Karofsky just gave him a look of deep disgust and rushed off as the music started, leaving Kurt standing by himself with a crowd of people glaring at him. He had no idea what he was supposed to do here. Should he run off too? Would people attack him if he did? Would people attack him if he remained standing where he was?

"Porcelain."

Kurt jumped and spun around to find Puck standing by him.

"Noah?"

"May I have this dance, Your Majesty?" Puck questioned, holding out his hand and grinning devilishly at Kurt. His eyes flicked to the group surrounding them in a way that clearly said 'fuck 'em, Kurt'. Kurt grinned back and took Puck's hand.

"Of course, you can," he agreed and then gasped as Puck yanked him in close. He laughed as they started to dance, amused and impressed by Puck's talent. Of course Kurt knew he could dance well enough – they were in Glee Club together after all – but he just didn't realise how well exactly.

Puck grinned at Kurt's obvious delight when he spun him away from his body then drew him back. They danced around the circle of students until finally some of their friends decided to join in and eventually the rest of the student body was dancing too.

"Thank you," Kurt managed to get out when Puck pulled him close and out of the way of a couple shoving past.

"Anytime," Puck replied with a wink. "I'm really sick of people thinking they can push you around. But tonight I think you showed them."

"Yeah?" Kurt blushed happily. Puck nodded causing a thrill of pride to sweep through him.

"James would be proud of you, he always wanted you to stand up for yourself. You know, you're the strongest person I know." Puck shifted a little embarrassed. "Look, don't tell anyone but I admire you for the way you just keep pushing on despite all the dickwads giving you shit."

Kurt smiled. "Your secret is safe with me, tough guy."

Puck shoved him playfully. "I've always got your back, Hummel."

"I know, Puck. Thank you."

Puck rolled his eyes and started them dancing properly again, Kurt smiling happily the whole time, unable to believe the luck he'd had in the friend department. He wouldn't trade them for anything, not even not having to deal with homophobic crap all day every day. They were his whole world.


End file.
